I've got a little surprise
by thisismysweetescape4
Summary: When Blaine gets home from work, Rachel has some pretty big news for him, but what could it be? Written for Day 4 of Blainchel Week Honeymoon Day pointless fluff :P may turn into a multi chapter fic or may write a prequel to this at some point IDK yet. If you think I should or shouldn't leave a review for what you think! :


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Blainchel story! I wrote this for the 4th Day of Blainchel Week which is the Honeymoon Day, I hope you like it! This is really just pointless fluff :P**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

"Hey Rachel, I'm home!" Blaine called out as he stepped inside his apartment. He quickly dropped his briefcase by the side of the couch and loosened up his tie. He had become a music professor at Julliard and was quickly becoming one of the best teachers the state had to offer. As he was hanging up his jacket, he heard a happy cry come from one of the rooms and a stamping of feet. He smiled to himself as he saw a little girl with straight, brown hair with hazel eyes ran up to him as he turned to open his arms for her to run into.

"Hey Ali!" he exclaimed as he picked the little girl up and hugged her tightly. He heard her laugh as she hugged him back with all her might.

"How was your day?" he asked as he shifted her around so that she was on his arm. Ali smiled at him before speaking

"It was great! Mommy took me to the Gershwin theater and showed me _everything_!" she told Blaine excitedly. He laughed at her enthusiasm and how her eyes shined as she continued to tell him how much she enjoyed the theater.

"Now Ali! Let daddy breathe! He just walked in the door!" another voice sounded, coming from behind the wall. Blaine turned his head from his daughter and saw the most beautiful person in the entire world standing before him.

His wife, Rachel Berry.

They had been married for 4 years now and she still looked as beautiful and radiant as she was since the day he saw her at their Sectionals competition. Without putting Ali down, he moved swiftly across the living room and to the corridor that led to the bedrooms and planted a sweet on his wife. He felt Ali groan and squirm in disgust as Rachel began to kiss him back, but he didn't really care, he was too happy.

"Ew! Dad! Why do you have to do that all the time?" Ali groaned as Blaine lowered her to the ground and she ran off into her room. Blaine laughed at her as he pulled Rachel in for another kiss that was more rough and passionate than the first. He pulled Rachel closer to him by pressing his hand to the small of her back and she grabbed onto the hair at the back of his neck to secure his face to hers. He licked his lips against hers as a gesture to ask for her permission, she gladly complied as she opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in. Even if they had been married for 4 years and been together for longer, Blaine still felt that it was necessary to ask. Call it habit. After a minute or so, Blaine pulled away, breathless from the intensity of their kiss.

"Well hello to you too." he murmured in her ear, kissing her on the cheek before pulling back. Rachel blushed which made him chuckle. Sometimes Rachel could be the most mature woman on the planet, at other times she could act like a love sick teenager. It was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"Come with me to the bedroom?" she asked. Blaine gave her a quizzical look but followed her nonetheless. What was she up to now?

When they reached the bedroom, Rachel quickly shut the door behind them and pulled him in a for a quick peck. When they reached the bathroom, Rachel dragged them both inside and pushed him to the edge of the bathtub while she reached for something next to the toilet bowl.

"Uh, babe? Don't you think that the bed would be a little more comfortable?" Blaine asked jokingly. When Rachel didn't respond, Blaine started to feel worry rising in his chest.

"Rachel?" he asked tentatively, moving from the bathtub to where Rachel was still grabbing something. When he reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder as if to remind her that he was still there, when he did, Rachel whipped around and shoved a handful of things into his arms.

"What are these?" he asked as he began to examine the things that Rachel had just handed him. As he began to examine them, he realized that they were pregnancy tests. Not one, not two, but _five_. 5 pregnancy tests that all said one thing.

Pregnant.

Blaine looked up at Rachel, not knowing what to do.

"Babe? You're pregnant?" he asked slowly, moving closer towards her. She looked up sheepishly nodding her head. All of a sudden, Blaine dropped the pregnancy tests and grabbed Rachel up by her waist and swung her around, all the while she was shrieking.

"Blaine! Put me down!" she yelled, hitting him playfully on his shoulder.

"We're having a _baby _Rach!" he yelled as he swung her around one more time before finally putting her down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you." he told her, breathless from their kiss. Rachel just smiled at him.

"As I love you." she told him softly. Then she placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips. Blaine began to kiss her back softly and placed his hands on the small of her back. All of a sudden, he felt Rachel begin to kiss him with more passion as she pushed him into the wall and clamped her fingers into his hair. Blaine froze in shock; Rachel was _never _like this! He felt her lick his lips to ask for his permission, after a minute, the shock finally died down and he began to kiss her back. He opened his mouth and soon it became a battle between tongues. Blaine began to run his hand up and down Rachel's spine. Rachel in turn began to rub her leg up and down his, causing him to groan into their kiss. When Rachel came up for breath, she leaned into Blaine and whispered into his ear as he began to kiss her neck repeatedly.

"Didn't you say that the bed would be more comfortable for this?" she asked him breathlessly. Blaine chuckled as he moved back to kiss her on her lips again.

"So I did." he muttered as he and Rachel shed each other's clothes while stumbling towards the bedroom.

* * *

**And that's the end! That one kissing scene made me blush like CRAZY! :P I hope you liked it! It may become a multi-chapter fic or I might write a prequel. IDK :P give me your thoughts in the review section! **


End file.
